The present invention relates to a system for storing and dispensing liquid, and methods for replenishing the liquid supply of the system.
Current methods for refilling a sink or counter-mounted dispenser include, in some cases, the following steps: (1) removing the dispenser pump from the counter, (2) reaching over the counter to aim the liquid (e.g., from a refill bottle) into a small opening leading into a container associated with the pump, and (3) inserting the pump back into the opening after filling the container with liquid. It is difficult and cumbersome, however, to reach over the counter, and it is also hard to properly see into the container during filling. This results in spillage, overfilling, and general waste of liquid, not to mention fatigue due to holding the refill container at an awkward angle over the counter. Step (3) also often results in liquid overflowing onto the counter. The above-described process is also generally repeated often due to the small storage capacity of the container, which holds the liquid.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved system for storing and dispensing liquid.